1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscopy system and a recording method for visualizing a fluorescence.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Fluorescent markers are used in medical applications and biological applications for various purposes, such as visualizing certain tissue features, tissue types, tissue structures and tissue functions. Herein, a fluorescent marker or a precursor of such fluorescent marker is applied to a tissue sample or a patient under examination or treatment. The fluorescent marker is accumulated in particular tissue types or tissue structures of the tissue sample or of the patient, and the tissue structures and tissue types can be perceived and localized by an observer by illuminating the tissue sample with light exciting a fluorescence and observing corresponding fluorescent light. Various optical tools are used for making the fluorescent light, which often has a low intensity, visible for the observer. A conventional microscopy system and recording method is known from US 2004/0109231 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Using this conventional microscopy system it is possible to apply the fluorescent marker or its precursor to a sample and then to observe a corresponding fluorescence and to record corresponding images, to archive those images and to reproduce those images as a film.
In the conventional system it may happen that recorded images have a low quality, such as a low brightness and a low contrast, and that a significant fluorescence may not be visible in the recorded images. It is then necessary to repeat a detection procedure using a higher concentration of the fluorescent marker or modifying other parameters for obtaining a desired result.